Never Forget
by bbeellaa
Summary: The Volturi capture Renesmee and destory her memories of Jacob to blackmail Edward, Alice and Bella. Will Jacob be able to make her rememeber their love before she loses her mind completely?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_The heart that truly loves never forgets.__"_

I knew his face. I knew every contour, every glimmer in his eyes, every line in his cheeks when he smiled and when he was sad, I knew every sign of misery on him. If I knew all this then how could I not know who he was?

****

J

She was still asleep, her stomach slowly rising and falling underneath the sheets. Five years had passed, though in reality she was already thirteen years old. Every day she grew a little more, either in age or in maturity and as I sat there watching her angelic face I knew that soon Renesmee wouldn't be like a sister to me. Soon she would be more than someone to protect and look after but truly love.

So far she had developed into a compassionate, goofy, kind, beautiful, creative and inspiring girl, and as all her dreams lay ahead of her I knew she would grow into a mesmerizing woman.

It was ten o'clock in the morning as displayed on her bedside table, as I put a plate of toast next to it.

"Nessie," I whispered as I shook her gently.

"Humph," she muttered shifting around in her bed. She lifted her head up slightly, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" She buried her face underneath a pillow.

"It's ten in the morning and there's a surprise for you outside."

"What is it?" Her voice was muffled.

"Snow."

"Is that why it is so _cold_?" she said louder now, as she lift the pillow from above her head. "Can you sit on the bed? I'm freezing!"

I did as requested.

"I have a feeling Alice wants to take you shopping for an ice skating outfit."

"Ergh... I'll probably come home with a wardrobe full of mittens. I'm really not in the mood today." Nessie sat up, grabbing a square of toast. "Hey Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought of this last night... but why are you here? Okay I realise that sounds bad but I mean your such a nice guy and all... werewolves aren't even friends with vampires, but you still stay with my family. Well I guess it's really our family."

"So what exactly is your question?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

We both laughed.

"But seriously, I mean... don't you want your own life?"

No, I want a life with you.

"Nessie there is something you should-"

Suddenly Alice appeared in the doorway, with a pile of clothes in her hands. With one swift movement she had thrown them on the bed, raced over to my side and grabbed my arm.

"Nessie get changed we are going shopping!" she chimed happily whilst dragging me out the door.

They were gone within half an hour and I was relieved to not have to answer Nessie's question. There would never be a right time to tell her I suppose, but she was still thirteen and I didn't want things to be awkward until... well yeah. Instead of over thinking about it I went to sleep.

****

J

It had been hours; too many hours... even for Alice and one of her shopping sprees. No one said anything but we were all worried. I tried not to think of anything bad, I knew Edward was listening and every time I had a negative thought he cringed. It was already nine o'clock at night and if they were going to be this late they would have rang.

We all gathered subconsciously in the living room, Edward was pacing, trying to read Alice thought's but she was too far away. I played nervously with my hands and received sympathetic glances from Esme. Jasper who was usually the calm one kept shifting positions, holding the bridge of his nose, seconds later folding his arms, a minute later he was pacing just as Edward was. Bella sat motionless and Emmett held Rosalie in his arms.

Abruptly Edward stopped pacing and looked towards the front door.

"What is it?" Jasper asked now standing up.

Edward said nothing, he stood unmoving, staring out the window.

"Carlisle," he whispered, "Get ready."

Seconds later... CRASH! The sound of metal and steel colliding filled our ears and then soft but hurried steps along the porch until Alice crashed through the door, collapsing at Jasper's feet.

"They have her," she repeated over and over, shaking with fear.

"Who? Where's Ness?" Bella screamed.

"They have her... they took her," she repeated like a chant.

"_They_ have Nessie? WHO ALICE?" she screamed once more.

I knew who the 'they' were. The Volturi were back and they had taken the thing that means the most to me. I tried to hold back my anger but it grew more and more. Edward took my arm and gave me a look to tell me to calm down.

"The Volturi," she broke into a fit of tearless sobs and Jasper picked her up, taking her to the couch to sit.

"Alice you need to calm down," he whispered as he set her down.

"Calm me down," she said.

Seconds later the sobs had stopped and she was hugging her knees. Jasper looked my way and I felt his stare on my hands. I looked down and saw they were clenched tight into fists, so tight that my knuckled were almost as white as him. He looked a second later and made me feel calmer. I unclenched my fists slightly.

"We were driving home and I saw a set of these black cars... I tried Bella I swear I tried... they were trying to run me off the road and as soon as I would move to one side they would follow and there were just too many... maybe if I had taken the Porsche... they crashed our car into a tree and they took her... Jane was there and I couldn't move. I tried I swear but they just took her away and she was screaming and I was trying..." she paused, "then when Jane had stopped I tried to run after them but they were too fast... they left a note... they said they would keep her alive."

She pulled a crushed piece of expensive parchment from her jeans pocket, passing it to Carlisle.

"Cullens," he read out loud, "Don't fear, dear little Renesmee will be fine... if you stick to these conditions... we require new talent," he began to mumble, "Alice, Bella and Edward should come immediately if the wolf wishes to see his girlfriend again... signed Caius."

"Well then let's go," whispered Bella.

"What if they are lying?" said Esme.

"Who cares? If we leave now we could make it to Italy in little over a day," I said, brushing my hand through my hair.

"Listen dog, I know you care about her, but what are you going to do when we parcel them over and she is already gone?" Rosalie hissed.

"Then I say we kill these Italians once and for all."

"He's right," Emmett said, standing up.

"Maybe you two left your brains in your sleep but this is the Volturi we are talking about!" Bella exclaimed, "I say we do this the easy way and just get there as soon as possible."

Everyone stopped at looked at Carlisle.

"I don't relish in killing any animal especially our own kind, but we have no way of believing that they will do their side of the request."

"So...?" Esme whispered.

"We need to call up our friends," Carlisle replied.

"We need to call the Romanians."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

R

All I remember after the crash is black. I woke to black as well, which made me confused when I tried to figure out how long I had been wherever I was. It felt like the boot of a car, I could feel movement and the occasional bump in the road. My hands and feet were bound in steel rope and in my mouth was a tough piece of leather. Little flashes of the past came back into my head... black cars... red eyes... Alice was screaming.

With just a few flashes I knew what had happened... the Volturi. Jeez, couldn't they just leave my family alone for one decade?

No, I guess they couldn't.

The problem was why did they come after me? A bribe perhaps? They had no use for me. I had no power that could be of use to them other than that over my family. I must be a bribe.

Suddenly the car came to a halt and I heard from behind me a soft thud of metal banging. Gates?

Hushed voices and whispers came from outside as several door opened and slammed. Footsteps got louder as I felt them pause outside the trunk. A small beep went off and then the boot door opened.

"Renesmee," Caius looked me up and down as I jumped out of the boot. He took out the tough leather from my mouth and chucked it to the floor.

"You will never get away with this."

"Oh I love your spirit," he cooed, "But I will have to break it." He whistled over three men, none of which I remembered from our last encounter. They grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back, dragging me toward a castle like building.

Caius and the rest of the guard followed although I couldn't see Aro anywhere. I didn't bother fighting their grasp. The men pushed me through a back entrance, whisking me up a small flight of stairs and through many countless corridors. I tried to keep track of the way we were going but each looked like the other, covered with portraits and paintings, small photographs and crests. They came to a stop, in front of a small wooden door. One the men let go of my arm, leaving a bright red mark and pulled a key from his pocket to unlock the door. The other two push me through and then locked it again behind me. I ran towards windows of the eastern wall and tried to budge them open.

"You can't get out of this room Renesmee," Caius bellowed from behind me. He had been sitting in an old red armchair the whole time. I hadn't bothered looking at the room, but now that I had a chance I saw that it was furnished with antiques; facing me was a large bookshelf, with the chair Caius was sitting in beside it, at the opposite end was a huge four poster bed and beside it a wardrobe and bedside table.

"Yes, we took care in making sure the room was too your standard."

"Why am I even here?"

"You will find out soon enough... But while you are here, unless you want to die, you must participate in our training and customs."

"I am not eating humans."

"Kill or be killed?" he laughed, "You will have a diet of human blood. I won't make you kill them. But you will have to watch."

"I'm not watching your-"

"You best do as I say, your family will paying a visit soon and unless you want your dog dead I suggest the only word in your vocabulary should be yes."

I made no further comment. I felt sick.

"Good," he said looking at a clock above the bed, "Our first tour of the day is just about due to arrive. Would you like to accompany me to visit them?"

I gulped, "Yes."

****

Their screams stayed with me for the first week and a half. As soon as I closed my eyes to sleep, their faces bombarded my dreams. Caius laughed at me when I cried as I drank the blood they had poured for me in a glass. As it glided down my throat I felt repulsed. It was still warm.

Caius, Demetri and Felix didn't give me an explanation for why Aro was missing. In his place, several new 'recruits' as they called them, trained with me. There were two men, one Alexander and the other Leon. Both had sandy hair and angular faces with almost fluorescent red eyes that suggested they were newborns. Leon seemed the nicer of the two although they never said a word to me, Alexander always seemed to have a foul and malicious look in his eyes, like he was just about ready to rip me to shreds.

Training consisted of agility and strength instruction, fighting methods and flexibility, as well as working on areas that we were more skilled in. Demetri was not impressed with my tracking skills, however, Felix was impressed with my flexibility and agility.

Every day they measured me, surprised at how fast I was growing. They suspected that it had doubled since I started drinking human blood. Caius still made me watch their killing sprees. Occasionally one of the victims would cry out for my help and I had to watch as the light left their eyes. To them I was just another monster... was I really one though? My mind felt numb. I had dreams, nightmares. Every night I saw their faces, young, old, fat, thin, couples, families. The echoes of death rang constantly in my ears, especially in my room alone. It began to kill my spirit just as Caius had said. I was not the same little girl inside. I wasn't bubbly, I wasn't cheeky. I had grown quiet and reflective. I thought too much and said too little.

In two weeks I had grown by about two years and by the third week, even as the growth was starting stop, I had grown another year. I looked like a slender sixteen year old. My hair had grown into long bronze waves reaching to the bottom of my back; my eyes that were once brown were now golden amber and were surrounded my long lashes. My heart shaped face had matured also; I had high cheek bones and full lips that covered straight white teeth.

The pain of missing my family consumed all my energy. I hadn't expected to stay here this long. Weren't my family coming for me? It had been three weeks since I had seen them and the constant routine of training and watching people die was torturing me. I missed mum and dad, the whole family. And I missed Jacob. What if he had imprinted finally? What if he had forgotten all about me?

In three short weeks I had become a zombie.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

J

The house was once more filled with vampires. The Egyptians didn't come this time but to replace them the Romanians had brought at least half a dozen more family members. I got them all mixed up, their names sounded the same and they all looked creepy.

Carlisle explained to all of us that the preparation would take time... more than a few days. I was prepared to leave straight away but after even Edward explained more time meant more accuracy I was prepared to lengthen our prep. Every day we had training and practice duels with every vampire. Alice had had visions of new recruits but since we didn't know what their powers were, we needed to be prepared.

Every day I missed Renesmee more and more. No word described the emptiness felt without her. I was beginning to go mad... every thought was about her safety and I couldn't help but think about all the negatives in this situation, until Edward made Bella block my thoughts from him.

A week had passed and while I could feel the improvement in my fighting I had the strongest urge to just pack up and leave, fly to Italy myself and kill all the vampires there. Sam had refused to help us, saying that the pack's job was in La Push and no crisis was big enough to pull them away, however, Seth and Leah as faithful as ever vowed they would come and help.

The Romanians wanted a full on fight, while I just want to grab Ness and go. I hated to think of what they were doing to her there. If they had hurt her in any way...

My mind always wandered to negatives.

I was probably going to jinx myself.

I wonder how much she has grown. With all this time away from her I was so tempted to tell her right then and there what she really meant to me but knowing my luck she probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. What if she had forgotten about me?

I told myself it was stupid. It had only been two weeks. We would go and rescue her and we would come back and everything would be perfect.

R.

I had actually gotten used to the constant training. If it weren't in such a dreary and deathly place then perhaps I could actually like it. It was good to be able to learn how to use the most of my powers. I was getting stronger. I was isolated. I felt so different than usual. I looked different. I acted different. I thought different. I was a shadow of who I once was.

Alexander didn't change. Every day he still had that same loathsome look on his face. Every time he saw me he scowled and creases formed in between his eyebrows. I wanted to scream in his face, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

I didn't though.

I was desperate to find out their powers. Alexander's I figured was something to do with the past or memories. I had heard Caius talking with Demetri about how Alexander had the power to erase their power and swap positions around with the help of Leon. Leon, I had gathered by conversation, had the ability to make people think things that may or may not be true. The power of persuasion.

Soon enough I had gotten so used to routine that I didn't think twice about what I was doing, where I was going. I knew my way around and I knew I couldn't survive here much longer. My mind knew what to do here, knew how to survive, but my heart didn't.

I kept trying to block everything out. The screams, the taunts, their eyes. But in vain I struggled. Every night they haunted me until soon enough I thought it was better I didn't sleep. Caius had noticed my downfall and mysteriously as soon as my head hit the pillow every night I would fall asleep and instead of dreams about death I saw Jacob. It gave me some hope.

They had to be coming soon. I knew he would come for me. He was my best friend.

It's true what they say, you don't know what you got till it's gone.

J.

Another week had past and I had grown tired of training and duelling and the constant smell of vampires. I was ready to fight. I was ready to get Renesmee back. The others were too. I could sense that Bella and Edward were getting restless. Rosalie too. Emmett just wanted a fight. Esme grew more and more worried each day and pixie girl remained quiet.

Carlisle seemed to be the only one coping with the loss. He remained calm, made all the decisions and made sure we were ready. After three weeks it was time to go.

He had our passports made, our tickets purchased and bags already packed.

Finally we could go and kick some ass.

Finally I would win Nessie back.

And finally we would be together.

My thoughts weren't negative anymore.

*****

The flight drove me crazy. Who knew it could take so long to get to Italy? Minutes ticked by, hours too and yet we still had ages until we landed. I had tried to sleep but my mind was going crazy filling with thoughts...

Until finally a woman's voice spoke out throughout the plane.

"This is your captain speaking. We are beginning our descent in Rome Airport. Please fasten your seat belts."

With Pleasure.

*****

The airport was a stressful blur. People running everywhere, bags flying, crying, and voices over speakerphones. I was tempted to run out immediately. After customs the family gathered outside, all covered from head to toe and Alice, Carlisle, one of the Romanians and Edward pulled up with black Lamborghinis. Ah, the bonuses of forever. I got in the car with Edward and Bella, away from Blondie who got in with Alice. The drive was to be even more excruciating. 4 hours it took to get to the town of Volterra but when we arrived I was finally ready.

Those filthy bloodsuckers were going to die.

R.

Everyone had gathered in the great hall and I had suspected it was for another feast or something.

I came in last entering from the back doors.

"They are here," Caius cheered giving me a sly smile. He nodded over Leon and Alexander who took me back up to me room, followed by Caius and Jane and tied me to the large chair with metal rope.

"Bait," he cooed looking at me. Then he left leaving Alexander and Leon to guard me.

It was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I have some good song ideas that you might like to play during the fan fic...

chapter 1: **she's so high** by _tal bachman_

Chapter 2: **untouched** by _the veronicas_, **innocent eyes** by _delta goodrem_

Chapter 3: **Naked** by _Avril Lavigne_, **fall for you** by _secondhand serenade_

Chapter 4: **Almost here** by _delta goodrem_ and _brian mcfadden_, **the special two** by _missy Higgins_

_Please review to agree or disagree with the songs. Thanks heaps to BellaD my fav reviewer._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

J.

We got out of the cars, lining up outside what appeared to be a medieval castle. Around the main building were large stone walls around 10 feet high with zigzag tops. In front of us there was a great wrought iron gate with the initial V at the top. The gaps in the gate I could see the main building. There were two main turrets and another big tower in the centre.

Suddenly as if they knew we were coming, the gates opened allowing us stalk inside. A creak of the main wooden door alerted us that they were coming out. They sparkled brightly in the midday sun, their eyes burning into mine. Caius stepped forward.

"I see you've brought with you your pet. Where are the others? Digging for a bone?" he laughed and took a step forward from the U-formation.

"I don't care what you see or what you think is funny. Give me my daughter or die," Bella snarled jolting forward to meet him eye to eye.

"Or not."

Caius lunged forward grabbing her wrist and throwing her over his head into a pile of the other vampires; Felix, Demetri and Alec.

"One down, two to go."

In all happened very quickly then. As soon as Bella was caught Rosalie was already trying to save her and soon the whole family was fighting with someone. Caius however was preoccupied with giving instructions to Jane.

"Make yourself useful. Go get the kill and rip her to shreds."

She nodded obediently and quickly ran inside. No sooner I was following her smelling her sent as se travelled in front of me. I didn't move around inside until I heard her voice echo from a room upstairs and then followed her sent through numerous corridors. Paintings, emblems, shields were everywhere until I came into one last hallway were there was only one large shield with a sword behind it. Inscriptions were around the handle but I didn't bother looking at specifics when I smelled Renesmee.

Her scent was stronger. She smelled like wildflowers and outside, honey and daisies. One smell and I was ready to kill them all. I was going to save her life, even if it takes my own.

R.

Suddenly Jane burst through the door.

"Get her. Take her downstairs and rip her apart."

"What?" I screamed.

Alexander growled but not at me. He scowled at Jane.

"What?" he repeated for me.

"Direct orders," she stated sniffing and looking around the room, "Do you smell that?"

Alexander and Leon nodded in unison and followed Jane out the door. Snarls, hisses, growls. It sounded like lions and bears had been let loose in a zoo.

"A dog," Jane hissed, "Leave this up to me you two, go down to the courtyard. They have Bella. Your powers should work on the rest."

Hushed footsteps and then a yelp of pain.

Jacob? Jane?

She was hurting him. Why didn't mum's shield work?

She was still here wasn't she? She couldn't be dead?

I didn't have time to think. I lifted my butt off the chair and then sat heavily bringing it to the floor. Now my body was free but my legs and arms weren't. In a quick move I kicked up my right leg, breaking the rope around my legs but Jacobs screams continued and I didn't have time to undo my arms.

I ran into the corridor and saw Jane standing over Jacobs's body, crunched up in foetal position. I ran forward and grabbed at her hair, ripping her off him as she was about to bend over and bite.

"Don't you know women are multi talented? I can do two things at once." She squinted her eyes for a second and Jacob screamed once more.

"Yeah well so can I."

I cart wheeled backwards, kicking her in the face meanwhile with one arm seizing a sword from behind a shield on the wall.

"Cool trick," she smiled, "But this is cooler."

She grabbed at waist, one arm around my back, the other around my arms. She squeezed purposely making the handle of the sword smash into my ribs. One cracked.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah but doesn't beat this."

I kicked up my left leg this time, hitting her in the face with my foot. She howled and suddenly Jacob stopped screaming and turned onto his stomach. I swivelled out of her arms and with all my force and brought the sword to her neck.

Her body fell to the ground and I dropped the sword.

I killed her. Crazy as it was I actually felt guilty.

Jacob began to stand up, his back towards me. The muscles in his back flexed and through his white t shirt I could see he built up even more since I had seen him.

He was about to turn around.

I was about to die of hyperventilating.

J.

The pain had stopped. I heard an angel's voice speak out, "Yeah but doesn't beat this."

Who was she? I brought myself onto my stomach. I still felt a bit delusional and dizzy after everything. A sound almost as like a whistle blew and a thump afterwards. Quiet sobs followed.

I stood up and flexed my muscles preparing to turn around.

"Jacob?" a soft voice called. I turned my head to the side.

"It's me," it added unsure.

I turned and saw the face of the angel, my angel. She was alive and she was safe.

"It's Renesmee."

"Nessie," I breathed speechless. She was so beautiful.

We both stepped a few steps and then I grabbed her and gave a bear hug squeeze lifting her up a little. The sobbing got even worse.

"I knew it," she cried, "I knew you would come for me."

"I'll always rescue you Renesmee, never forget that."

"Never," she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay a good song for this chapter is

You found me by the Fray

halo by beyonce

please review and agree/disagree... is my favourite reviewer this week but BellaD is still a fav cos they both review!!! thanks so much guys!! also a big thanks to the ppl that add this story to their fav list but could u please review? please?

thanks!

CHAPTER 5

R.

A piercing scream separated us as we remembered our family downstairs. I grabbed Jacob by his hand, still surprised at the warmth and pulled him through the corridors to downstairs.

"Quickly!"

We burst through the back door and I saw Caius on the floor, with Alexander standing there over him.

"What's happening?" I whispered.

Everyone turned around and gasped.

"Hi," I gulped. Didn't they recognise me?

"Nessie?" mum called. In a second I was wrapped in her arms. "My little girl has grown up!"

Jacob let go of my hand so I could hug mum.

"I'm sorry mum," I whispered in her ear.

"Don't say that it wasn't your fault."

Dad stood there too.

"DAD!"

Suddenly my family was all around me hugging me and squeezing me so tight it felt like I was going to be squashed any second. They passed me around like a plate of food. Finally I came to Alice.

"Aunty Alice... I don't even know what to say..."

She grabbed me and squeezed me the tightest, even more than Emmett.

"I thought we had lost you forever!" she shrieked in hysterics.

"Umm wait... what's everyone doing? Isn't there a fight to fight?"

We all turned around to find Alexander staring at us, his fluorescent eyes burning mine.

"What a lovely family reunion," he cooed.

Jacob immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and Dad looked over to me in shock.

"Dad what is it?"

He turned to look at Alexander, "Don't you dare hurt her! Do you hear me? If you hurt her I will kill you!"

"Oh she won't be hurt. She won't even know the difference! It's him who's gonna be hurt!" He smiled looking at Jacob.

"What are you saying?" I said harshly stepping forward.

"I already have you. He won't have you."

"Leave her alone!" Jacob growled.

"What do you mean you _have_ me?"

"You'll be mine. Don't worry you'll be happy. I'll make you happy." He smiled revealing blood stained teeth.

"What are you talking about? I'm not yours... " I asked.

"Just know I'll be watching you. And when you realise your past I will be your future."

"What are you saying?"

"You'll hear me in your mind. I'll always be there. Watching... waiting... you'd better hope you don't remember!"

"Edward what is he talking about?" mum screamed.

Emmett stepped forward and growled.

"There's nothing I like better than slaughtering a lunatic."

Jacob reinforced his grip around my waist.

"Too late..."

Alexander closed his eyes and I felt a wave of dizziness roll through me. My legs turned to jelly and it felt like someone had just kicked the back of my legs. I collapsed into someone's warm arms and everything went black.

J.

I felt her begin to tremble in my hands and her body turn cold. In a second she fainted into my arms. Bella growled and launched herself at Alexander.

"Theres no point in killing me... she will wake up. I'm giving you a chance to leave peacefully. Go, but remember she'll be back and you won't stop her. It will be what she wants."

Bella growled once more and slapped him hard across the face before coming back to check on Renesmee. She looked so peaceful. Her bronze curls spilled over her shoulders and into my lap and her dark eyelashes flittered slightly as her she breathed in and out. Alexander got up and took one last loving look at Nessie. I wanted to kill him for that, but he retreated back into the castle with everyone following including Caius who seemed to be strangely intoxicated.

Her eyes flittered open.

"Thank god you are alright," I whispered. She pulled away slightly, taking a glance at Bella and Edward.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

"You don't remember anything sweety?"

"I remember..." she paused, "I remember Alexander saying all this weird stuff and then I felt really dizzy. Then I fainted... here." She looked at me awkwardly and then back at everyone.

Uncomfortably she pulled out of my arms and sat on the floor.

"Are you too hot?" I asked thinking that she was overwhelmed by my warmth.

"Huh?"

Edward looked toward Bella and Carlisle, with a pitying look on his face. He cringed.

"Edward what is it?" Bella put a hand on his arm.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

"How did you know my name?" She put her palms to the floor as if she was about to pull herself up but instead shifted away once more.

"What do you mean? It's Jacob? I've known you your whole life."

"I'm sorry I think you might be..." she turned to look at Bella.

"Nessie, honey, you don't remember Jacob?"

"I've never met him in my entire life."


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys this chap isnt too interesting but i wanted to let you know that i have mapped out the whole story and coming up soon is a big set of twists and turns!!

please let me know about any songs that you think would match this chapter or any other previous one and i'll give you a shout out as my fav review for this chapter!! also would any of you be interested in a song fic? i have some really really REALLY good ideas! pls r&r thanks everyone :P

CHAPTER 6

J.

How could she not remember? How could she not remember how much I loved her? And how much I felt about her?

The answer: because I never told her.

The plane trip was horrible. Pitying looks from everyone. Even Blondie looked at me differently. The time had come when we could finally be together and then it was taken away by that stupid fuc-

The plane started to shake from my body which distracted me from my thoughts.

"Jacob it isn't your fault. She just needs time. She will remember I promise," Esme smiled from next to me, "I saw how you were with each other before it happened, I know she loves you just as much as you love her... no one can forget love."

"She couldn't love me like that," I said bitterly, placing a hand underneath my head. Esme's cold fingers touched mine.

"You know you are like a son to me Jacob, I would not bring your hopes up if they were just going to fall. I have faith in both of you... this will work out okay? Just believe in your love."

I nodded. What more was there to say?

Renesmee, Bella and Edward sat a few rows behind us. I was glad she wasn't next to me. I wouldn't be able to breath; she had that much effect on me. I had to make her remember. We were meant to be.

R.

The Jacob person found his own way home. It kind of weird though, he said he would just run. I thought it would be a long way from the airport but I didn't say anything and he didn't seem to mind. The Romanians were disappointed that there wasn't a big fight, uncle Emmett appeared to be as upset. Other than that, there appeared to be a general gloom over everyone. I knew they were all glad that I was home and quite frankly I was overjoyed but I still felt like something was missing.

Who was that Jacob person? Every time I tried to ask mum she would just say that I would know in my own time. I didn't understand... My own time? What does that even mean? And how did he know what we were? He didn't smell like a vampire? What was he?

When we got home I went straight to my room to sleep. Everyone tried to talk to me, ask what happened in Volterra, what happened to me. After spending several minutes explaining nothing much but I was really tired they let me go to sleep.

After two days I woke up.

Mum and dad were by my bed, the rest of the family lined up out the door.

"Nessie! Your awake! What were you dreaming?" mum squeezed me into a tight embrace.

"Nothing. I don't remember."

I attempted to brush her off but she must have taken her shield off me because dad just shook his head in disbelief.

"Nessie tell them."

"There is nothing to tell!"

"Ness, it will have to come out. How would you expect to keep something like that inside?"

"Edward what is it?" mum questioned and by now everyone else had sunk in my room.

"She will tell us."

They looked at me expectantly.

"I just had a bad dream about the people."

"What people?" Grandpa asked.

"The ones they killed. They did it in front of me. Caius had this weird thing. He was trying to make me break. He would make me watch while they killed them and then he would get the blood for me to drink."

"That's why she's grown so much!" mum exclaimed.

"How did they kill them?" Alice asked.

"They... I can't... show."

I thrusted out my hand before I could burst into tears. Everyone took a finger or touched my palm and then I projected out my thoughts.

"Nessie," Esme sighed, "Why wouldn't you say anything about it?"

"I didn't want to ruin seeing you guys... anyway I feel like going for a walk. Do you mind if I just take a walk outside?"

They moved out of my room and I slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a jersey before going outside.

It was early-ish morning. Dew still clung to the grass and fog hung around the garden. I walked through, allowing my feet to take me where they pleased. I walked to the deepest end of the garden where there was a small patch of grass. As I drew closer I saw a brownish figure hiding between the fog and my eyes. I stepped closer and saw it was a wolf. It blinked at me and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. For some reason I knew it was a he as well.

I stepped again and he blinked once more. I stuck out my hand slowly reaching forward until my hand was about to reach his nose. Suddenly; instinctively I pulled away. His head sunk low.

"Nessie!" Mum called from the house, "I made you some breakfast!"

I walked away from the wolf and he did not follow but ran fast through the forest and in a blink he was gone. I walked back into the house and into the kitchen.

Awaiting me was a plate of toast, egg and bacon. I sat down glumly and played with my food.

"So what do we do now?" I asked taking a bite of the bacon.

"I think we have had enough excitement for a few months..." mum said looking at Alice.

"Actually there is a bit of surprise coming up in a few days..." Alice chimed pulling up a chair to sit next to me, "But Nessie if you don't feel up to it don't worry."

"What is it?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme's anniversary is coming up and I've got a big garden party planned!"

"Can't they hear you?"

"No, they've gone hunting. I have it all planned out... fairy lights hanging down from huge trees in the back... a wooden floor brought in for the night... white tables... candlelight... it will be perfect!" she smiled clapping her hands excitedly together, "OH! But only if you're ready Nessie! And we have to do some prep work before..."

"I'm fine... I'm actually excited!" GREAT! Something to take my mind off the Volturi!

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll tell him to go," Alice got up immediately until mum stopped her.

"No it is okay. I think she should see him."

They looked at me hopefully.

Somehow I knew... Of course I knew... it was that Jacob person.

How was I going to explain to them I had never met him? I didn't want to hurt the guys feelings... but it seemed I would hurt theirs as well if I didn't know who he was.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The door bell rung impatiently once more... mum and Alice were waiting, as well as him. I had no choice.

"If you want me to talk to him... fine," I sighed. How was I meant to let this guy down? Perhaps mum and dad thought I knew him from Volterra? I didn't want to be mean... I hated confrontations!

Alice nodded and went to open the door. Mum walked away also, taking huge steps up the stairs. Great. Leave me alone with some guy I don't know. He walked in, taking a few small steps toward me. Already it seemed as though the room had increased in temperature. Was it him or was I nervous? Nervous? Why would I be nervous for? I searched in my brain for something intelligent to say.

"Hi," I stuttered.

"Hi," he said with a deep voice, "Look, I know you think you don't know me and I'm not here to confuse you or anything but just hear me out."

I nodded taking a seat on the couch. He continued standing.

"I can't make you remember anything... and I know if I start blubbering on about memories you'll probably think I'm some kind of lunatic."

He laughed.

I knew that laugh. It was the kind that would always make me giggle along too. I pressed a hand to my forehead, standing up and looking away. I had to remember who he was! I looked at him once more. I knew that he must have been very important to me, a part of me... but exactly who he was? I still needed to remember.

J.

"Hi," I replied, "Look, I know you think you don't know me and I'm not here to confuse you or anything but just hear me out."

She nodded taking a seat on the couch. I just stood, I couldn't sit down. I would be leaving soon.

"I can't make you remember anything... and I know if I start blubbering on about memories you'll probably think I'm some kind of lunatic," I said laughing.

Immediately she stood up from the lounge and looked away, pressing a hand to her forehead. Just as suddenly she turned around again and looked deeply at me, forming a slight crease between her eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We used to laugh a lot didn't we?" she said sweetly looking at me once more.

"Yes."

"I can't remember... it's so dim... but I remember your laugh," she said a crease once more forming between her eyebrows, "I just need time..."

"I know. I want you to have something..." I said reaching deep into my jeans pocket and pulling out a small package.

R.

"I know. I want you to have something..." he said reaching deep into his jeans pocket and pulling out a small package.

I reached out and took it from his hand a small purple pouch.

"It was my mothers. Wear it and I will know."

Carefully I pulled from it an exquisite gold ring attached to a delicate chain. The ring had a thin band with four loops at the front and in the centre of them was set a small diamond. I looked up to say something but he was gone.

Alice and mum bounced down the stairs and I quickly stuffed everything in my pocket.

"Would you mind if we went shopping for the ball gowns now?" Aunt Alice asked hopefully.

"Yeah let's go."

As they turned to get their bags I tied the chain around my neck and it fell underneath my top, away from mum's and Alice's prying eyes. The ring hung proudly around my neck where I felt it belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay some good songs for this chapter are:**_

_**Once upon a December- Anastasia Movie**_

_**Collide- Howie day**_

CHAPTER 8

_Everything had to be perfect_, Alice kept quoting ALL day. Sure, I was excited because it wasn't everyday that you get to buy a personalised ball gown from a top designer but I was nervous too. I wondered if Jacob was coming to the ball. Alice had hinted it but I didn't want to ask out in the open. What would they think? I found myself always wondering what people might think.

Alice had spent quite a while planning the ball as I could tell when I arrived at the designer's. She had picked each gown to match everyone's personality or partner. Mum was in dark blue as always because it was Dad's favourite colour on her. Her dress had a faint shimmer to it and was sweetheart shape without the straps. Rosalie wore a beautiful fire engine red dress. It was beaded with crystals at the top and then around the bottom of the bust which went around and then over her shoulder. Alice's dress was a deep purple. Feathers trimmed the top and gradually they seemed to fade into sparkles that stopped until right under the bust line, then the dress flowed down to the floor.

Finally it had been my turn to try on my own gown. Mum and Rosalie had to leave to go get Esme for her surprise. The idea was to have her fitted for the dress but not to tell her why.

I stood amazed as the sales representative brought over a large gown bag and pulled out my own stunning dress. Alice was a genius.

It was chiffon and developed from a bluer aqua at the top to a greener aqua at the hem. The chiffon fabric wrapped around an unseen corset that ended at my sides, so the chiffon continued and wrapped in strips, leaving some of my back uncovered with a keyhole affect. Hanging from the back was a transparent silver shimmery train of sorts, but instead of flowing from the centre and out it was attached from the left and then the end of it attached on the right.

To put it lightly, I **loved** it.

"Aunt Alice? I don't know what to say!" I said as the representative tied the dress up.

"Do you like it?" she asked coyly.

"Like it? I love it! It so..."

"You?" she suggested.

"Yes, exactly! How did you know I would love it so much?"

"I may not be able to read your mind but I know who you are Nessie. We had this sort of idea from the start but if course at that time you were younger. Well I decided the shape but he picked the colours..." she began, "...he thought you would love it because you..." she slowed down the last few words as if she were saying something wrong.

"Because I what? Who is 'we'?"

She didn't answer, instead just looking at the floor.

"Jacob..." I said softly, turning to face the mirror. I pulled out the necklace from inside the dress and looked at it reflecting. "He knew me really well didn't he?"

"He knew you the best."

Just then before I could ask anymore, Rosalie and mum walked back in after retrieving Esme.

"SURPRISE!" squealed Alice.

"Surprise!" I smiled with a sigh.

I had to look inside myself to find out who Jacob was, because he was a part of me. Inside my heart was the only place to find his identity.

J.

After giving her the promise ring Alice had rung me.

"Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Alice. Carlisle and Esme's Anniversary ball is still happening and I need to know if you are going to come."

"I don't think it is a good idea Alice. I don't want to push her in any direction and I don't want to force her into anything..."

"SO that's a yes?" she chirped.

"I..."

"She looks stunning in the dress."

"She always looks beautiful."

"Yes she does but wait until you see her. I'll have your tuxedo sent to you by tonight."

The phone clicked.

I guess I'm invited.

R.

Grandma Esme looked astonishing in a dark peach dress. It was simple and elegant and made her look like she belonged on Vogue even though technically she is a grandmother. After the dressmaker's we came back home and everyone except Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle (who was out hunting) started to set up for the party. They excused me and said I could go sleep or whatever.

I went into my room and pulled out a box of photos from my dresser. I had to find a trace of Jacob somewhere... maybe he was in my photos...

I pulled out a couple, some of me, mum and dad others with Rosalie and then other family shots. At the bottom of the pile was a photo of me as a baby with a muscled, tan arm holding me. The face of the man holding me couldn't be seen but it was obvious that he was built. It looked kind of like Jacob but he wouldn't have been that old then.

The picture after that was of when I looked eight years old and I was lying on a really big wolf. Why would mum and dad let me lie on a random wolf and not be worried? Let alone take a picture? He seemed similar.... he was similar! He was the same wolf I saw in the garden yesterday...

I felt like I had to fill in a gigantic jigsaw and I only had two mini pieces. Slowly my eyes closed as I gave into sleep.

****

I woke to harsh shaking and a pixie face staring at me.

"Wake up! Wow you sleep really deep!"

"MMmmm..." I muttered bringing a pillow over my eyes. It was my first dream about Jacob and not about the Volturi killings.

"Nessie you have about one and a half hours to get ready for the ball!"

"Ahhh! What?"

"That woke you," she giggled. I threw the pillow off my face and noticed that hers was covered in makeup.

"Will you help me Alice?"

"Sure."

A POV

"Sure," I answered, "Go wash your face," I ordered. She immediately got up and went into her bathroom. I noticed that on her pillow had been two photos, one where she was a baby and Jacob was holding her and the other of him in wolf form.

She skipped back into the room.

"Work your magic on me!" she laughed.

Jacob was going to die when he saw what she looked like when I finished.

J.

I pulled up outside the house, tuxedo jacket in hand. I wasn't going to wear that thing unless forced. Quickly I slammed my door and skipped up the steps. I was about to ring the door bell when Alice suddenly appeared and grabbed me by the arm pulling me inside.

"You are late!" she shrieked.

"Sorry I didn't..." I stopped dead in my tracks.

Renesmee Cullen was walking down the stairs in a beautiful dress but it was nothing compared to her. Her golden eyes shone like jewels set in marble. Her long curly hair was pulled back loosely in a braid that finished early letting her curls cascade out. She looked like a Greek goddess. She wore the necklace I gave her and it was tucked into the dress.

I heard a door creak from behind me and a few footsteps...

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. Except her and me. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

I knew...

She had remembered...

R.

I began to walk down the stairs but stopped as soon as I saw him.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. I couldn't talk thought, I could barely breath.

He looked at me.

Those eyes melted into mine...

My Jacob...

How could I have forgotten my Jacob?

Slowly I walked down the remaining steps, being careful not to trip. He walked too and met me halfway.

"Jacob..." I couldn't even finish.

A shrilling laugh echoed around me. The lights went out.

Growls and laughs broke out amongst the family. I couldn't see anything but Jacob's hand reaching out for mine. I took it; its warmth comforting me.

But then I knew...

He hadn't forgotten. Alexander was back just as he had promised.

A pair of fluorescent red eyes greeted us at the doorway...


	9. Chapter 9

**Good songs for this Chapter are **

**She will be loved – Maroon Five**

**Look after you – the Fray**

Previously on Never Forget:

_He looked at me. Those eyes melted into mine..._

_My Jacob..._

_How could I have forgotten my Jacob?_

_Then a pair of fluorescent red eyes greeted us at the doorway..._

CHAPTER 9

R.

"I told you I would be back once you remembered."

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"What I've always wanted... you."

Jacob growled. "I'll kill you."

"It's lucky then that I brought company."

The lights flickered on to reveal Caius, Marcus, Leon and Felix.

"I'm not scared of your bloodsucker gang," he laughed.

Alexander whistled over a shadow from behind him. Jane stepped forward, with a clear line of wear I had cut off her head.

"Remember me?" she laughed.

"Unfortunately," I replied. She gave me a sour death stare.

"I say we kill them right about now," Uncle Emmett said.

"That won't be necessary," Alexander replied and in a flash he was by my side and then once more at the doorway with his hands around my throat.

"Now listen dog and listen carefully. I'm going to give you a riddle and when I'm done you can either pick for her to die or for her to forget. If she dies well you keep her and if you pick for her to forget you keep her as well but remember I'll be back. So here is the riddle; _the curse of three is upon me, yet it curses those who I will to overlook. Three strikes and you're out but still with a breath just that your mind will never forget._ So what do you pick?"

"Let her live," Jacob muttered.

"Easy for now, harder for later. Oh well, a promise is a promise."

The flickered off and a wave of dizziness fell through me. Alexander released his grip from my neck and I fell to the floor. Everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find a familiar face look over me.

"Mum? What happened? Where is Alexander?"

"Shhhh it is okay sweetie. He has gone but he has taken your memory once again," she murmured pushing my hair back.

"My memory of what?"

"Your memory of Jacob."

"Jacob?"

I heard a growl from behind me. I sat up and turned to see a really muscular Native American guy looking at me with a strange intensity.

"Mum what is going on?"

I looked over to the guy again. I swear I knew him from somewhere... like a memory from a dream. I squinted. I knew him, but Alexander had taken my memory once more.

"I used to know you..." I stood up and slowly walked over to him. I reached out my hand to touch his arm softly and quickly. "Someone holds me safe and warm..." I whispered.

"Nessie, what did you say?" Dad muttered. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

I turned around.

"Nothing... I... I have to go... I need sleep..." I jogged up the stairs to my room and closed the door to escape their worried whispers. I heard a door slam and an engine start and looked out my window to see Jacob driving away.

I knew there was some hint to his identity in my room... I could feel it. I ruffled through my stuff. I searched through the bookcase, I emptied my wardrobe I searched my bed until I found what I was looking for. A photo of me and a wolf and another of a strong tan arm holding me as a baby.

Suddenly something burned on my chest. A chain with a delicate ring attached. I looked at it.

I knew I had to find Jacob; I was in love with him. I had to let him make me remember.

I rushed down the stairs and kicked off my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I don't know but I have an idea of where I'll end up." I took the keys to the Volvo that were laying on the coffee table and raced out the door. Mum ran after me.

"But honey it is raining! You've never driven in your life!"

I shrugged.

"I'll be fine."

I revved the engine and immediately turned on the hot air conditioning. I loved the warmth. Then I let my senses direct me. I had no idea where I was going, but subconsciously I must have known. Ten minutes later I drove past a sign saying 'La Push Reservation'. Three minutes later I came to a stop. Somehow I knew this was the place to find him.

I stepped out of the car, unprepared for the sudden rain. Quickly I raced up the driveway and up the porch to the front door. Anxiously I rang the door bell. Jacob answered still in his tuxedo shirt and pants. He looked just as shocked as I was.

"I drove for miles that I didn't know and somehow wound up at your house. I know I've seen you so many times but I just need more. Show me who you are!" I cried.

Suddenly I was in the house, he was holding me, and I was holding him. I kissed him.

Whoa! Where did that come from?

Instantly I got a piercing pain in my head. I pulled away. My lips burned slightly. I brought a hand to them and looked up.

Jacob... my Jacob. I love him.

"Jacob," I breathed, "Jake." I put the hand that was on my lips to his face. "I'm sorry I forgot again."

He put his warm hand on my cheek and we kissed again. I pushed him in the house. I tugged at his shirt and willingly he slid it off. I wrapped my arms around him as he picked me up.

"Nessie are you su..." he asked softly.

"Sure? Yes I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you Renesmee Cullen."

He kissed me once more and my soul slowly became complete. I could never forget him now.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Jacob dropped me home the next morning at 8 o'clock. The thing that sucks about belonging to a vampire family is that no one is asleep when you sneak in the next day. I prepared myself for a bombardment of questions as I stepped through the front door. Only Rosalie greeted me.

"Where is everyone?"

"Alice is shopping with Jasper and everyone else is hunting. Now tell me what happened!!!" she squealed with delight taking me by the arm and leading me to the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. How awkward! What am I meant to say... guess what Aunt Rosalie I had sex!

"Did anything happen?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

I gulped and looked around the room to plan my escape.

"Renesmee Cullen! You did it!"

I stood up quickly.

"Well it was lovely talking to you Aunt Rose but I think I should have a shower."

She just giggled.

I jogged up the stairs and stopped in my tracks. If I had remembered then Alexander would come back again, just as he had promised.

"Rose, why are Alice and Jasper shopping?"

"Oh I forgot you wouldn't know," she said from the kitchen, "They are redoing their marriage vows."

"But if they know that I have remembered..."

"Mmmm...?" she murmured.

"They'll cancel it won't they?"

"Oh sweety, Alice will understand! Once this whole crisis is over she can redo her vows."

"But it won't be the same. Tomorrow is their Anniversary. Rosalie you have to promise that you will tell no one that I remember!"

"Why?"

"Because if they think I have remembered they will hide me or something and I'm sick of every family event being ruined. I know I won't forget Jacob but they won't believe me."

"And what are you going to tell Jacob?"

"Sorry."

I raced back up the stairs to sleep but failed. Perhaps it would just be easier if we killed Alexander for once and for all but Grandpa would never agree to it. I was just sick of always having to watch my back. Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget. Those words were just as true now as they were in the beginning.

Did I regret last night?

No of course not.

I wished that Jacob didn't have a power over me like he did. I wished that to forget him wouldn't seem like the heart ache it is. How selfish I am though. Throughout this whole time he was the one hurting the most. To be forgotten by the one you love... I cannot imagine a worse pain, and yet every time I remembered him it would hurt him in the end.

I had told him and myself that after last I could not forget him because he was so essential to me, to who I was. If I forgot him then I would forget who I was because he was everything to me. I told myself I could not forget him again but a little voice inside my head whispered that I may be wrong.

And if I was?

If once more I forgot who he was? I could never forgive myself for the pain I would put him through. I would never voluntarily hurt in that way.

With a mind buzzing full of thoughts and a huge head ache I fell asleep.

J.

Alice disturbed my sleep with a phone call at 10 at night.

"Jacob!" she had squealed, "Jayyyy-cobbbb!" she said with a low voice over the phone in an attempt to wake me up.

"Hmmm? Yeah Alice?"

"Me and Jasper are renewing our vows tomorrow!"

"I'll send a card," I mumbled.

"Listen! You're invited to the ceremony! Nessie will be there! Maybe she'll remember you in a tux! Bye!"

The phone clicked.

Why would Nessie need to remember me? She already had... I didn't expect her to tell the family everything that had happened last night but shouldn't she have at least told them she knew who I was?

I would have to wait and see at the ceremony.

R.

It seemed like Deja Vu when once again I woke with Alice's face appearing over me with a full face of makeup.

"Now listen Nessie, the bride is allowed to be late! Not the bridesmaid!!!"

I blinked a few times and noticed her ivory dress and train that ran out of my room.

"Shoot!" I said hopping out of bed and nearly knocking her over, "Rosalie!" I called desperately.

"Yeah?" she appeared at the door in a silver dress, clearly one of the bridesmaids dresses.

"Help..." I mumbled.

She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out into the bathroom.

J.

White chairs where set out across the lawn I assumed for the ceremony so I took one, hoping that the procession would soon be over with. Edward, Emmett and Jasper wear standing near an arch draped with flowers. Carlisle and Esme wear seated next to me and I worried a bit to why Esme kept giving me sympathetic glances.

Suddenly Edward sat by the piano and began playing the wedding march and Bella walked down the aisle first, unusually not tripping as she would have if she were still human. Next was Rosalie and then it was Nessie. As she walked past I smiled but found she wasn't even looking my way.

The ceremony went so fast... I barely even noticed when Jasper and Alice walked down the aisle together. I was too preoccupied with Nessie. Why was she ignoring me all of a sudden?

As everyone walked inside I knew I should confront her.

"Nessie?" I called as we all stepped into the dining room.

"Listen Jacob, she will come around in her own time! You don't need to confront her every family event. She will remember you eventually," Edward said grabbing my arm.

The room went silent.

"She does remember?" I questioned. She turned around looking guilty.

"Nessie?" Edward questioned as well.

"Was it real?" I asked.

"Jacob..." she murmured.

"Was it real?" I said louder. She shuddered.

"Yes... but I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of going backwards and forwards... I have to keep telling myself that soon I have to give you up because no doubt he'll be around the corner ready to take you away from me again... I have to give you up again," she looked down at her feet and a single tear escaped down her cheek, "But last night, I couldn't."

Clapping echoed in the room as Alexander appeared behind her.

"I must say Renesmee, you do have a thing for words."

"Just take me if you're going to take me," she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. But they'll follow us."

"Don't you remember the riddle?"

"Go on say it. You love this part."

"_The curse of three is upon me, yet it curses those who I will to overlook. Three strikes and you're out but still with a breath just that your mind will never forget."_

"Great well we still have a clue what you are talking about so just take me."

He whistled over Jane, Caius, Marcus and Alec and they each took an arm. I tried to reach out but he stopped me.

"I'll see you in Italy. You have my word I won't touch her till then."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Raca for some really reviewing and ideas!! It's helped add a new twist in the story! Also thanks to Ms Amanda Cullen for another good review! Please keep going reviewing guys!

CHAPTER 11

J.

I had let him take her. She was gone because I didn't do anything to stop him. I could have taken him on, I could have saved her but instead I stood there frozen, like a coward. I didn't care about preparation time or inviting every vampire we knew from across the world. This was going to end now.

"Alice has he done it yet?" I asked as we all gathered in the living room.

"No. He wants to marry her first. He wants her to except him without having to change her memory but if it comes to that he will do it."

"So we have time?"

"They haven't left the airport yet, but by the time we get there they will be gone. If we left soon we might make it before the wedding."

I grabbed my jacket from the lunge and begun walking out the door.

"Jacob! Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I'm going to go save her. I'm sick of this bullshit of not being able to stop them. This is it, I'm going to Italy, I'm killing these vampires and I'm bringing her home. No more negotiations. No more pretend. It's over."

"Finally!" Emmett cheered, "It's what I have been saying from the start."

Everyone turned to Carlisle.

"We will give them the choice to surrender. If they don't then we will have to fight them."

Suddenly everyone got up and start running about the house. Esme was calling the airline, Bella, Rosalie and Alice began to pack and the guys were talking about a plan.

"What if he has already taken her memories?" I asked.

"And what if she wants to stay with him?" Jasper added.

"Then we have no choice but to leave her there..." Edward finished.

"No!"

"Listen Jacob, we all love her but if we take her away without her permission, she'll never come back."

I turned away and put my hands on my head.

"I hate that fucking bloodsucker and his stupid fucking riddles."

"_The curse of three is upon me, yet it curses those who I will to overlook. Three strikes and you're out but still with a breath just that your mind will never forget._ If he takes her memory from her again, then she will never remember!" Edward shouted, "I finally get it!"

"I don't?" I turned back around.

"Three strikes and you're out but still with a breath?"

"So once he does it again she will never remember?"

No one answered me.

Everyone stopped packing, talking and running around.

We had to get there now.

R.

I tried to sleep for most of the plane trip because every few seconds Alexander would turn and look at me. I couldn't stand it when he looked at me. I told myself that this was the right thing to do. My family would be safe and that was the most important thing.

If they came after me... well my memory would have been taken away for the third and final time. They could return to their normal lives without me always putting them in danger and ruining everything.

Alexander smiled at me one last time before I fell asleep.

"Nessie," Alexander nudged me gently, "We've landed."

I looked out the window to find the aeroplane was a runway and almost all the passengers had left.

"We've got a few more hours in a car though," he added.

"I know. I didn't forget that much," I answered back harshly. His face fell. Just because I accepted my fate didn't mean I had to be happy about it.

Demetri put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a frustrated look.

"The werewolf is coming for her. He won't give up." Alexander looked at me.

"Once I implant memories and they see how happy she is, they'll have no choice but to leave."

"Implant memories?" I repeated.

"Darling, you didn't think I was going to start from scratch once I took your memories away? My gift extends both ways. I can make you remember a life you never had; a life with me."

I looked away almost in tears.

"But it wouldn't be me! It would be some disturbed version of me!"

"Any version of you would be better than one in love with a werewolf."

"But I thought if I just cooperated and did as you said you would leave my memories?"

"But you would never love me. You're so in love with that dog it's almost sickening to watch, really. It's in your eyes. Anyway it is time to go. We have a wedding to plan!"

Now it wasn't just that I would lose Jacob, I would lose myself as well. My family were on their way to fight for a girl, that soon they wouldn't have a clue who she was.

We left the airport in black Mercedes and sped off on the highway, heading for my prison. He still looked at me, those red eyes making me angrier than I ever had been.

"I have two conditions if you want me to marry you."

"They are..." he said.

"One, I will not drink from a human. Two, If my family come for me you let go free."

"Trust me, your family will leave willingly after they see how happy I have made you. I promise you will not have to drink off humans, or watch us kill them. I want you to be happy with me," he said grabbing a strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear, "No one has ever loved me like that, I want you to."

That almost made me feel sorry for him, until he added:

"Well of course you'll love me after the memories I give you."

I scowled at him.

"What happened to your family?" I asked attempting to change the subject.

"I don't have one, other than Leon. But even he doesn't love me," he replied simply.

I knew why he would want a wife, someone to be always there for him. Someone to rely on but this was the wrong way to go about it. How could I learn to respect him after he takes away the thing that means the most to me?

"What is it like to be loved by someone?" he asked.

"It's beautiful. It's like they have a piece of you, so even if you're not together, somehow they are still with you."

He turned his head to look outside.

"You know," he said with a sigh, "If there was a way that you could love me without me having to take your memory and implant a new one I would, but it's obvious that you love him too much."

I didn't respond. I had a lot of sympathy for him. I could tell that there was a lot of history behind him and his family that was partly to blame for everything that would happen. Perhaps if there was someone that truly loved him, he could be a better person or vampire.

The car began to slow as we began to climb the hill on which stood Volterra. Home sweet Home.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to MonkeyBuddie45 for adding this story to their favourites list!

CHAPTER 12

"There's no time to settle in I'm afraid," Alexander said as we approached the Piazza opposite the castle like building that would be my home, "You have an appointment for your fitting."

"My fitting?"

"For your wedding dress."

He led me through the castle directly to my room, where I would be sleeping before the wedding. The room was exactly like the previous I had stayed in on my last visit. It was furnished with antiques; facing me was a large bookshelf, with a chair beside it, at the opposite end was a huge four poster bed and beside it a wardrobe and bedside table. Three old women were standing in the room beside a long white dress hanging on the manikin.

I could tell immediately that they weren't vampires. They all had grey hair pulled back into buns and brown eyes set in creases.

The wedding dress was chiffon and a line with a pleated bodice that was beaded with an empire waist and sweep train. Laying on the bed was a long veil.

He shut the door and left before I could say a word.

"So you're the new Mrs Alexander Carlton?" one of the old ladies asked with a smile.

"Yes I am."

"What a lucky man with such a beautiful wife," she smiled.

"Thank you."

I quickly got dress in the dress. It was pretty but if I had had control over my wedding I would have picking something less intricate.

"We just need to make a few alterations here and there," another said grabbing a needle.

"I thought it was awfully sweet for you to agree to the date," said the first lady.

"The date?"

"Yes, to agree to have it on the anniversary of his previous marriage. His first wife was quite beautiful, don't you think?"

First wife?

"Yes," I played along, "He rarely speaks of her. Do you know what she was like?"

"I knew her from when she was almost three years old. Such a charming little girl she was. They were very close from childhood. When they got engaged her family weren't pleased then suddenly a few days before the wedding they were all smiles and happiness and accepted their son in law as their own."

"Any idea about why they changed?"

"Apparently he went a payed the whole family and visited and declared his love for her. It was all very strange though, they always said how grateful they were to him for saving their daughter and I didn't know he did anything of the kind."

"What did she look like when they were married?"

"She almost looks very similar to you. She had the ringlets and the same dress. Honestly I believe it is very nice of you to agree to all of it. Especially how she died and all the rumours. Poor boy Alexander, I feel so sorry for him."

"Yes so do I. He never really tells me about the extent of the rumours. Would you mind indulging me?" I asked.

"Well when he went missing for a few days apparently she tried to commit suicide. She was allergic to snake bites and it is said that she made one bite her!"

"Made one bite her?"

"Well they are just rumours anyway. The thing is, when they did the autopsy they found two little marks right there," she gestured to her wrinkled neck, "According to the rumours it happened after he came back. Silly gossips people are. Why would she kill herself after he came back? She was so sick with worry."

"Hmmm."

After a few more pins and pricks I could take the dress off. It was obvious to me what had happened to Alexander's wife. He went missing during the transformation and then came back. Through his newborn thirst he had killed her and now wanted a second chance at it. He was trying to transform me into his old wife. That's why he would give me new memories and that's why he didn't care whether afterwards it wouldn't really be me. He was putting on a big show about never being loved so I would feel sorry for him.

It didn't matter anyway, no matter how many times I ran away he would still come back for me and I would not see my family go through that again, especially Jacob. He deserved a clean break and to be with someone that would always remember him and not always put everyone in danger.

After the old ladies left Alexander came in again. I decided not to tell him about how I knew, in case it would make him change me sooner. I wanted a few more days to be myself even though it was really hard without Jacob.

"Did you like the dress?" he asked.

"Yes. It's very beautiful."

"Human food is available for you downstairs if you are hungry?"

"No, I'm not. I'm actually really tired from the trip. Do you mind if I sleep?"

"No of course not. It's not like I'm not going to see you tomorrow. Goodnight," he whispered as he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

J.

It felt like déjà vu when I boarded the plane once more. Because of our delay in booking we were all seated separately and I was glad because I hated the sympathetic looks everyone gave me. I tried to sleep but failed. In my mind time was ticking and even though there was nothing I could do whilst I was on the plane, it felt like I was wasting time by sleeping.

I dozed off about halfway through the trip, waking about two hours later just in time for breakfast. I scoffed mine down greedily. I was used to a lot more food, so I asked the attendant for some more, charging it all to the Cullen's credit card. I guess Alice had seen me need it because she gave it to me quickly before me boarded saying, "Eat up!"

I didn't bother watching any movies because I kept my eyes glued to the Flight Information channel, and my heart almost skipped a beat every time I saw the little plane move closer to my goal.

In truth, I was scared. Not because I was going to fight Alexander but because Renesmee might not be who she really is. What if she tries to get in the way because she thinks she is in love with him? What if she _is_ in love with him? Then as her imprinter I have to let her be happy.

My heart had crumbled every time I had lost Renesmee and now it seemed I might lose her forever. Time was running out and so were her memories. I had to find her before he took her away for the last time.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

J.

We got off the flight, instead of being in a huge group as usual; it was just the Cullens and me. Once again the wolves had said they weren't coming but Esme had managed to get seven first class tickets for Kate, Garrett, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, Leah and Seth. Leah and Seth were really excited about the first class tickets. The vampires travelling with them? Not so much. But either way they were still pretty happy. They were going to arrive two hours after us and meet us at Volterra.

The Romanians were on their way as well, complaining that they had been summoned one too many times for a fight that was probably not going to happen but they too seemed in a good mood. The only ones who weren't were the Cullen's and the Denali clan. Emmett was more hopeful than the rest, his cockiness seemed to foreshadow his worry for Renesmee or maybe he was just trying to be strong for Rosalie. She was a mess.

I was so used to Blondie being confident and ready to tackle my jokes with equal sarcasm. She just sat in her seat, staring at the one in front, sitting unmoved. When we had got off the flight, she was almost running to the baggage claim, insisting that we just leave it there.

As usual once we got outside the terminal and airport, two very fast black Porsches were waiting for us. There was no need for chaperones, Alice and Blondie were the fastest drivers here so they took charge and we split the group in half, half with Rosalie and half with Alice. I actually didn't mind having to go with Rosalie. The mood was so melancholy that there were no jokes and we sat in silence most of the way.

Emmett sat in the front, then Esme, Edward and me. Every few seconds after thinking about the situation and seeing Alexander and Nessie's face in my head I would start to shake but it wouldn't be long until Edward would put a tight hand on my leg reminding me to stay focused.

I had almost lost it when I had thought of Alexander and Nessie again, but this time I imagined in a beautiful wedding gown, walking down the aisle with a smile. She smiled happily has Alexander received her. It made me infuriated. I presumed Edward himself was distracted with my thoughts; he was cringing next to me and almost forgot to grab at my leg again. I was about two point three four seconds from phasing.

About 24 times I was about to phase until Rosalie began to slow. A vicious growl escaped from her mouth making immediately stare out from the black tinted windows.

Sure enough, upon a small hill was the town Volterra. Its evil shadows seemed to lurk on the roads it took to get to the hill and then once we were in the city they melted away. I knew I had nothing to be nervous of. I would win Nessie back. Adrenaline ran through my veins as I contemplated finishing this once and for all.

Edward's phone beeped twice, making me jump.

"The Denali clan and the Clearwater's are on their way," he noted. I hadn't thought of our numbers. In fact my mind had almost erased the events from when Nessie was a baby. The Volturi had had so many people then, it was impossible to believe that they wouldn't this time. And our element of surprise had gone; surely Alexander knew we would follow him.

Once again we pulled into the castle at Volterra, just outside the Piazza. We silently stepped out of the cars, not bothering to talk and walked through the black wrought iron gate like so many times before. It was like a ritual for all of us.

From the second all of us were in the gate closed. It didn't matter, one way or another we were stuck here. Vampires, their eyes illuminated from blood, started to slowing appear around us. I few we recognised; Alec, Jane, Aro, Caius, Demetri, Leon. They slithered out making a U shape around us. A chuckle rang out around us while a thick metal gate moved across the wrought iron one, making sure the citizens had no idea what was happening.

Alexander appeared, small at first, on a set of stairs leading to the main doors... then he walked closer to us and each stamp of his foot made me angrier still.

"I see you have come to collect your bride," he chuckled looking straight at me, "Or my bride. It seems you're just in time to see her one last time."

I growled and stepped forward preparing to phase and rip his brains out. Four pairs of arms shot out to contain me.

"Control your pet Cullens," Alexander smirked. I didn't need to be controlled anymore. I saw her. She was even more beautiful than when she had left. Nessie had appeared behind him a terrified look on her face. Within a second she had a hand on her stomach as if she was in pain. Then just as quickly her eyes reopened with shock. Alexander turned around and put two hands on her shoulders and she looked up.

"What's wrong?" I heard him whisper.

"Nothing," she said in her sweet voice, "I just got surprised that's all."

He turned back around.

"As I was saying, you are just in time to see her for the last. I was waiting for your visit to destroy you from her memory one last time."

I let out another growl.

"My oh my," he chuckled, "Aren't we feisty? Don't worry it won't hurt her one bit."

I looked into her eyes as he turned back around. She was frantic, terrified, but her body remained still. She had given up. But I hadn't.

I saw her eyes flutter and then she fell down, carefully cradling her stomach.

"No!" I growled. I shoved off the hands that had held me down. I didn't even check to see who they were. I ran, covering several meters with each stride. I was just about to phase when I saw her get up and put a hand to her face. She looked at me her eyes wide with fear. She was scared of me.

She looked back to Alexander, his eyes bright with anticipation.

"Sweetheart," he said grabbing her by the hand. She seemed hesitant at first but then accepted, "Are you okay after your fall? These people say they know you."

"Who? Them?" she said gesturing towards us.

"Yes. Do you know them?"

"No," she said quivering, "I'm confused?"

"Don't worry," he said looking at us, "I'm sure they'll leave. We need to go anyway it is almost time to start getting for the wedding. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, very. The dress fitted well... it looks okay."

"I'm sure if it is on you it looks beautiful." She turned away shyly but he put a hand to her face and kissed her.

At least she was happy I told myself. I started to shake again, but it wasn't because I was about to phase but because I was broken. But this was what imprinting was, I had to be whatever she needed me to be, and right now that was nowhere near her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yes this chapter is very very very short but it was combined with ch 15 and then I split because it was confusing. I have finished ch 15 and it is very long and one of my fav chapters and if I get my reviews up to 36 then I will update cos I need more reviews. They review status is 29 so I need 7 reviews for ch 14. That isn't much and it just takes one second so pretty please review.

_Note: A good song to play for this chapter is by __**Delta Goodrem**__, it is called__** I can't break it to my heart.**_

**Previously on Never Forget:**

"**Yes. Do you know them?"**

"**No," she said quivering, "I'm confused?"**

"**Don't worry," he said looking at us, "I'm sure they'll leave. We need to go anyway it is almost time to start getting for the wedding. Aren't you excited?"**

"**Yes, very. The dress fitted well... it looks okay."**

"**I'm sure if it is on you it looks beautiful." She turned away shyly but he put a hand to her face and kissed her.**

**At least she was happy I told myself. I started to shake again, but it wasn't because I was about to phase but because I was broken. But this was what imprinting was, I had to be whatever she needed me to be, and right now that was nowhere near her. **

***

There was no point staying. I couldn't imagine myself saying this, but, yes, we had to leave Nessie here. It was clear that for now this was where she wanted to be. Someday, I told myself, we might be together again.

"My wife does not know you. I'm sorry you have come so far. Have a safe journey though," Alexander said while flicking his hand around to the vampires in the courtyard, suggesting that they back off. "Are you sure you don't know them?"

"Yes. Positive. I have never met them before." She seemed to quiver at met, which gave me a second of hope but then I remembered like all the other times how she had been scared of us. That was all she was. Scared.

"So if you wouldn't mind leaving," Alexander began looking at us. He made another gesture to one of the vampires in the courtyard and the door began to open. "As you can imagine we are anxious to get the wedding under way."

Rosalie jolted and let a menacing hiss escape from her mouth, "We aren't leaving."

"WE will have to make you then," Alexander growled separating himself from Nessie.

"No!" she screamed and then regained herself, "Alex, darling, we shouldn't have such violence before the wedding. It won't put us in the right frame of mind. Let's just give the woman a moment to reconsider her words."

Alexander grabbed her and turned her around so her back was facing us.

"Soon we will be married darling," he cooed taking her hand.

Rosalie turned to face us, her eyes burning from rage.

"Bella! Edward! Are you just going to leave her here?" she hissed looking back at Nessie. Nessie was untying something from her neck, the necklace I had given her with my ring on it. I saw the silver chain gleam delicately as she dropped it in Alexander's hand. I didn't care about the necklace, but I did about the ring, her promise ring. She was meant to wear it to tell me she had remembered me but she had never got the chance. Now she never would. Alexander was likely to destroy it now, remove any evidence of me from her.

"What can we do Rosalie?" Edward asked, "She will fight against us, even you can see that. Even with the Denalis and the Clearwaters here we will get nowhere. The solution I see is to leave..."

"Leave?" Bella raged.

"Listen," Edward urged, "Using Eleazer and Alice, we can track down a vampire. Surely there will be a vampire or human with the potential to unblock curses from people. It may take a few months but I think it is our best option."

"Edward is right," Alice said putting a hand to her head, "It shouldn't be too hard. And Garett, Kate's mate is quite a good tracker. I'm certain that in a few months we could have tracked down the person we need."

"And?" Carlisle asked, "If they are a human? Are we just going to change them?"

"We will ask nicely of course..." Bella trailed off. They all looked at me with sad eyes, but a glimmer of hope still trailing in them. I didn't wonder to think what mine looked like.

"We definitely can't stay here," I mumbled looking back at Alexander and Nessie holding hands. I turned back around in disgust. "Maybe this plan will work. But remember Alexander's riddle? I'd hate to change someone against their will and then for it not to work."

"But it _is_ our only hope," Rosalie added.

"We have to leave her," Jasper affirmed.

We turned, leaving Nessie in the arms of the most evil vampire I had met. We walked from the courtyard, our hearts in our throats. They turned; Alex chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Nessie's shoulders. She still had her left hand on her stomach but it pained me too much to think of her so I turned back around, leaving the last memory of her imprinted in my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_This chapter is chapter 13 and 14 in Nessie's pov. It is very important to the story so sorry to those who don't like the multiple pov ___

R.

I was in my room and Alexander had just left, muttering softly to himself. He seemed annoyed but happy at the same time as if an event was about to take place. I contemplated what was to come. My dreaded wedding... though I supposed it wouldn't be that bad if my memory was taken away. Then I remembered the wedding night. A wave of nausea rolled through me as I considered the night and I ran for the bathroom in my room. I threw up for at least five minutes, surprised at the reaction the thought had given me.

Afterwards I washed my face and stared into the mirror. My face was unchanged.

I told myself to calm down, the wedding night, like the wedding itself wasn't going to be that difficult to get through if I believed that I loved Alexander.

Then another just as sickening thought crossed my mind. What if I fell pregnant? It was possible since I was a human because technically I was supposed to go through menopause when I had stopped growing and that was still a few months to a year away.

If I did fall pregnant then there would be no way that I could go back to my family. I would have to stay with Alexander for the rest of my life.

"I see you have come to collect your bride," I heard Alexander chuckle from outside, "Or my bride. It seems you're just in time to see her one last time."

I ran from my room, leaping down sets of stairs at time and burst through the front door.

"Control your pet Cullen's," Alexander smirked. Then I saw him, Jacob was there with Jasper's, Carlisle's, dad's and Emmett's hands on him, trying to hold him down. He looked as though he was just about to phase. As soon as my eyes met him, I felt a large cramp across my stomach. It was strong I almost fell and grabbed at my stomach. I tried to make it less noticeable.

"What's wrong?" Alexander whispered to me.

"Nothing, I just got surprised that's all." Honestly I thought it was just because I was nervous.

He turned back to face my family. For vampires, they looked terrible, worry and grief struck their faces. Jacob looked torn.

"As I was saying, you are just in time to see her for the last. I was waiting for your visit to destroy you from her memory one last time."

Jacob let out a growl and I prepared myself for what was to come. I had almost accepted it. It was the best idea for my family, to end their suffering once and for all.

"My oh my," Alexander giggled, "Aren't we feisty? Don't worry it won't hurt her one bit."

He turned around to face me, a satisfied smirk on his face. I breathed in deeply, catching one last glimpse of my family before I would never remember them again. I had given up. A wave of dizziness crept over me, starting at me toes, rippling up past my stomach to my head. For some reason when I felt like I was about to fall, I instinctively place my arm around my stomach to protect it and let the blackness slowly take over my consciousness.

"No!" I heard Jacob growl as the last of my world gave way to black. It was too late now.

_My black world was disturbed for a second with a childish giggle. It happened again. Then the world began to fade to lush green wildlife of Forks. I was in a meadow close to La Push. I heard the giggle again. In my dream I turned around to see a little boy, gorgeous with dimples, almond skin with dark eyes and neck length, black messy hair. He looked just like Jacob would have when he was younger, but with a hint of lightness on his skin. He smiled at me before running off._

"_Wait!" I called anxious. For some reason I felt very protecting of the dream child. Why was I dreaming this dream when this was all going to be taken away from me? Perhaps a departing dream was a last gift when you forgot everyone you loved._

_I ran after the little boy and saw him run and jump into a familiar set of arms; Jacob's. _

"_Billy!" he giggled with the boy._

_Then it faded as quickly as it had begun. Then I realised what I had saw, the son I would have had, if things were going to go the way they were meant to. The son I would never have. Instead I might have a vampire child, red eyes, selfish; a killer. But I would still love it. But I wanted my life with Jacob._

My eyes fluttered open and I was shocked by the brightness of the day. Alexander stood over me smiling from excitement. I got up, one arm still around my stomach, the other I pressed to my face. I looked out in front of me and saw my family.

Wait.

My family.

I hadn't forgotten. I looked to Jacob and my eyes opened wide. I still was me, I still recognised them. If my family knew I had recognised them then they would fight for me and die. They were outnumbered.

I looked back to Alexander, my mind made up. _Pretend_, I told myself. Think of your family.

"Sweetheart," he said grabbing my hand, "Are you okay after your fall? These people say they know you."

"Who? Them?" I said looking towards my beautiful family. I pretended to be indifferent.

"Yes. Do you know them?"

"_No._ I'm confused?" I answered. They were all falling for my trick.

"Don't worry," he said looking at them, "I'm sure they'll leave. We need to go anyway it is almost time to start getting for the wedding. Aren't you excited?"

"Yes, very. The dress fitted well... it looks okay."

"I'm sure if it is on you it looks beautiful." I turned away shyly but he put a hand to my face and kissed me. It felt wrong. I had the same repulsive and nauseating feeling as before I had needed to vomit.

"My wife does not know you. I'm sorry you have come so far. Have a safe journey though," Alexander said while flicking his hand around to the vampires in the courtyard, suggesting that they back off. "Are you sure you don't know them?" He asked one more time trying to taunt them.

"Yes. Positive. I have never met them before."

"So if you wouldn't mind leaving," Alexander began, looking at my family. He made another gesture to one of the vampires in the courtyard and the door began to open. "As you can imagine we are anxious to get the wedding under way."

Rosalie jolted and let a menacing hiss escape from her mouth, "We aren't leaving."

"WE will have to make you then," Alexander growled separating himself from me.

"No!"I screamed and then regained myself realising I had blown my cover, "Alex, darling, we shouldn't have such violence before the wedding. It won't put us in the right frame of mind. Let's just give the _woman_ a moment to reconsider her words." I hoped it had worked. He nodded.

Alexander grabbed me and turned me around so my back was facing them.

"Soon we will be married darling," he said.

My family were busy arguing. Please _leave_, I prayed.

The ring against my neck burned along my chest. While still facing away from my family I untied it, quickly removing the ring from the chain before anyone could notice. I dropped the chain in Alexander's hand and slid the ring on my left hand.

"Is this the wedding ring?" I asked coyly, "It is perfect."

"Yes it is. I picked it. Do you like it?" he smiled. I knew he hadn't bought it for me. It was Jacob's promise ring. I was meant to wear it when I had finally remembered him. It shone proudly from my finger. Jacob wouldn't pick it up, but I would always understand what it meant. I would never wear another ring.

"Yes it is beautiful."

"We have to leave her," I heard Jasper affirm. My heart dropped but I knew it was the right thing for them to do. They turned and walked out of the courtyard. Alexander smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. My left hand moved to my stomach. I felt a warmth coming from it. I must still be sick I concluded as I watched my family disappear.

I couldn't cry, it would give me away. I swallowed my pain and walked back inside, telling Alexander I still felt sick.

"You have to put on the wedding dress now, it is time."

I swallowed. I had to do this. I could do it. I gave him a smile and trudged back up the stairs to my room.

_Bye,_ I thought as I closed my bedroom door and began to put on my dress, _Bye Jacob._


	16. Chapter 16

**YES IT IS SHORT. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 16

J.

We had discussed the plan over and over in the car. We would meet at the airport, discuss our plan with the Denali clan and Leah and Seth and then we would divide and each do our duties. Leah and Seth had done enough already, they would return to LaPush. Edward, Bella, Elezear, Alice, Garrett and whichever partners need to go would leave in search for a vampire or a person who had the ability to reverse curses or talents made by other vampires. If they found a person, they would explain everything to them, if they wanted to help, they would. If they didn't then we would have no choice. Everyone had a role to play in helping Nessie.

Everyone except me.

There was nothing I could do to save her. Carlisle suggested I leave Europe all together considering Alexander's serious disapproval of me. And what else could I do but agree?

While everyone was doing something to help I would be running the border in LaPush.

Great.

We arrived back at the airport in record time; it hadn't been a day since we had arrived in Italy. I had hoped, since this being my second overseas trip that maybe it could be extended a little longer. I had hoped for it to be a holiday with Nessie but as usual there is always a vampire standing in the way of things.

When we arrived at the airport, surprisingly everyone looked at me and gave me pitying looks, while asking if I was okay.

I couldn't pay attention. I mumbled something; I'm not exactly sure what it was. They looked at me strangely.

The Denali clan were just as upset as the Cullen family. They regarded Nessie as a daughter too and therefore knew about the whole imprinting thing.

As Carlisle explained our plan to them I went over the last 24 hours in my head.

Nessie being kidnapped by Alexander right in front of ours.

Being too stunned to do anything.

The tedious plane trip.

Arriving with the sense of déjà vu as we drove off in the black Mercedes.

Seeing Alexander, wanting to rip his face off.

Seeing Nessie and wanting to save her.

What if the Cullens couldn't find a person with that particular skill?

What would we do? Give Up? It was our only choice if Nessie was truly happy.

Then the last memory I would have of her is with Alexander wrapping his arm around her, trying to kiss her. Her glowing face, even more radiant than ever. Her hand strangely protecting her stomach.

Her hand.

Her left hand.

I scanned back my memory making sure I was right.

My ring on her left hand; a sign for when she had remembered me.

It hadn't been there when she had first appeared, only after Alexander had deleted...

Had _tried_ to delete her memory.

It hadn't worked.

She still remembered me.

R.

The white dress stood hanging on the manikin as I had left it. Never had I wanted to destroy one piece of clothing more in my life. Even more than the bag of mittens Alice had bought me.

I sighed picking it up and taking of my clothes; sliding the dress over my body.

It clung around my boobs. Had I grown? That was a surprising miracle.

_I must have it on the wrong way_, I thought to myself.

It sat funny along my stomach, jutting out bit.

_All this blood is making me bloated,_ I thought, _I look pregnant!_

Pregnant.

Something kicked from my stomach. From my warm stomach.

Like father, like son.

I wasn't going to fall pregnant to Alexander; I couldn't. I was already carrying Jacob's son.

**REVIEW PLEASE! Will Jacob make it in time, or will he be killed by the vampires?**

**And what does all this mean for Leah? Confused? Next Chapter you won't be! REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

CHAPTER 17

J.

Nessie still remembered me. She was just trying to protect us, her family. But that didn't explain why she kept holding her stomach. It reminded me of something... Bella; awhile ago, when Edward left her. She was always trying to hold herself together. Is that what Nessie was doing? It didn't seem right, but I couldn't spend time wondering what she was doing.

I had to get back to her before the wedding. I looked at my watch, ignoring the confused looks from the vampires. It was 3.20. I had to leave fast. The wedding was in about 20 minutes. I didn't know why but the wedding seemed to be an important deadline. It wasn't like I couldn't rescue after it had taken place but I feared that it might have broken her beyond repair if she had to marry Alexander. I ran out from the airport terminal, ignoring every one that was calling my name. There wasn't time for explanations.

"Jacob?" Edward called out for me.

I didn't bother turning around. Instead I just rethought every from the ring to her stomach to where I was going and how much I loved her. He stopped calling out and I heard gather up everyone.

I walked outside of the airport doors and saw a motorcycle. It seemed meant to be in a funny way. It was obvious I couldn't phase here and run, the motorbike was my best option. I ran over, picked up the man sitting on it and dropped him allowing me to sit down. I pulled the throttle and skidded the car away.

"Ehi!" he called out in Italian, "Figlio di botana!"

I just laughed and sped off on the highway, reaching 200km/h. The speed was exhilarating. I knew I would save her. I knew we would be together at last. The only thing I didn't understand was her stomach. She held it protectively, like her heart was there.

I got off the highway within minutes.

It really was a good bike.

R.

The baby kicked again. It was a signal, a sign. I knew it. Jacob was coming back to save me.

I just had to do whatever it took to delay this wedding. As if my worst nightmares were ready to come true I heard a tap at my door.

"Sweetheart?" I heard Alexander say.

"Come in," I called. I had a plan but it would be the most disgusting thing ever. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"The dress looks beautiful," he said smiling has he closed the door behind him. He walked over to me, looking me up and down as if I was a cow he needed to purchase.

"How long until the wedding?" I asked trying to divert his question.

"It can be as soon as you want," he replied, taking my hand without the ring and kissing it tenderly. He wrapped both of his cold arms around my body and my stomach. He wasn't holding me tightly but I felt choked and smothered. "I want you to be my wife now," he whispered gently in my ear.

"Let's just not get married," I suggested turning to face him, letting his arms drop.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. I hoped I hadn't blown my cover.

"Well the ceremony is going to take so long, with all the motions and everything," I said taking his hand.

"A big white wedding was all you ever wanted," he stated getting confused. I tried to play guesswork, trying to figure out what memories he had tried to replace mine with.

"Yes I know..." I said, "But I don't think I can wait that long."

He took the hint and kissed me.

It was horrible. Not because he didn't know how to, but it was just... not the same. I felt mortified with myself, I had betrayed Jacob. Not necessarily since it was to buy us some more time, but it still felt wrong. He started to push me backwards towards my bed. I had to sustain this for as long as possible without actually doing anything. He lay me down and felt like I should throw up. I wanted to kill Alexander more than I ever had before.

He began to slide his hands up my arms, gripping on to me tightly, as if he thought I would run away.

"Nessie," he cooed.

His hands slid down to the bottom of my dress. _Just a little bit longer, _I told myself, _I need more time._ He began to draw up my dress. _Jacob!_

Then suddenly, a strong breeze came through the window. I opened my eyes suddenly, letting the smell of my love fill me up. He was close. Alexander mustn't have smelt it because he didn't notice at all. Perhaps my senses were stronger because of the baby.

"Alexander," I whispered, filled with sudden hope, "Alexander! Stop!"

He looked up at me confused once more.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted. You were right, I do need this wedding."

"Okay," he grumbled, "I'll give you a few minutes to get ready and then Jane will come and get you."

A few minutes were all I had. I had to make them count, to take as long as I could. He left, closing the door behind him, leaving me in peace. As soon as he left me, I instantly felt better.

I went over to the mirror and straightened up my dress.

J.

I saw the castle up ahead as I drove the motorbike through the piazza. I had made it to Volterra in record time. A strong breeze swept past me as I turned off the bike and left it there in the square. I walked over to the gate.

I was ready to end this once and for all.

R.

A knock on the door woke me up from my day dream. I was reimagining my dream from when I had blacked out.

"Renesmee," an innocent voice called out, "Its Jane. Alexander told me to call you."

I walked over to the door and sighed. Jacob should have come by now. I opened and sure enough there was Jane, apparently my maid of honour carrying my bouquet and her own. We walked down the steps of the corridor passing by a few windows. Suddenly a strong kick from the baby brought me to my knees.

"Renesmee?" Jane called out with sudden concern. She had obviously had forgotten, thanks to Alexander, that a few weeks ago I cut off her head.

I took the kick as a hint and looked out the window. Sure enough there was Jacob walking past the gates of the castle. He stopped in the middle of the courtyard. With sudden haste I ran down the stairs, past Jane, past Alexander who was waiting at the bottom for me.

"Nessie?" he called. I ignored him. I felt him run after me but I didn't care.

Through further corridors I ran until I reached the main doors. I pushed them open and let the sunlight touch my skin as I ran outside. There he was. I stopped suddenly, keeping this moment safe in my heart.

There were no words. We both understood.

"Nessie?" Alexander called out again, appearing outside too, "What are yo-? Jacob."

Jacob didn't say anything. He continued to look at me.

"We have explained to you all that Renesmee doesn't know who you are!" he said angrily.

We still didn't say thing. He must have noticed the intensity of our stares.

"Renesmee?" Alexander tested, "Do you know this man?"

Once again I instinctively put my hand to my stomach.

"Of course I know him... He's the father of my baby."

The next few seconds went by slowly. It took awhile for anyone to realise I was being serious. Jacob stepped forward awkwardly. I ran over to him and touched my hands to his face, showing him with my gift the truth about our son, as I kissed him.

Alexander shrieked, destroying our precious moment. We stepped apart.

"You lied! It didn't work!" he shrieked again.

"Some things you can't break Alexander," I said calmly grabbing Jacob's warm hand.

He pointed to us menacingly, "You will both die for this!"

I had done want I promised myself I wouldn't do.

Jacob was in danger now. He would do anything to protect me and our son. Anything and everything, including dying to protect us.

Suddenly in the harsh breeze I smelt my family. The appeared at the gate and walked towards us forming a u-shape around us. I had a glimmer of hope as I saw their golden eyes, penetrating the doom of Volterra. Then I noticed that Alexander had a similar circle of vampires. But instead golden eyes they had blood thirsty eyes, ready to rip apart my life and love.

I had I sentenced my family and unborn child to death?


End file.
